Max Meets Harry
by Lootmagoot
Summary: Adopted from Bookits.As title says,Maximum Ride's and Harry Potter's world collide.Rated T for butt-kicking and girl-boy drama.Update Mondays!
1. Chapter 1

Last time:

_"How do you know my name?" I ask franticy. "I know a lot about you,I have read dearst Fang's blog." Ah crap,how did I get myself into the mess?_

now: Max POV

"Tom, why are you making Maximum and her flock unhappy on their stay?" I looked around to see a man who looked like a old fashon wizard looking at Lord Voldmort."Dang,it I will have Maximum Ride as a death eater.I'll be back!" Then he was the flock got up got up first."ZOMG Max that guy had like,no nose,and like slit eyes like a snake-thing,and,like he looked like suuuuuuuuuper scary and weird like super craaaaaaazzzzzy and who is that guy who looks like a old fashon wizard,like dude that is not this fashons seaoson."Nudge guy held up a finger she quickly shut her mouth."Sorry Miss Nudge to interupt you, my name is Proffesser Dumbledore.I will like you to stay at Howarts and to learn there ,Maximum." I couldn't help but trust this man, I couldn't read his mind,Hmmm."Please you can trust me." "Fine,anything funny happens we are gone,got it?" But of course something funny _did_ happen._


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's get on with the show...or book! :)**

Chapter 2

**Max's POV**

OK,we are at this wargrot no,pigblocks '_Hogwarts!' _ Angel sent to me , we are at this Hogwarts."OK,Miss Max, and will be in 4th. .Nudge,and Gasman will be 1st. Angel will be in 3rd year." said... wait I know this,Bumbeldee-no-Dumbeldore yes."um,ok." "We are in the middle of a feast,but you need to be sorted in your houses."said walked inside,every single eye -I mean everyone's- was on us."Proffeser Mcgonngal be a dear and get the stool."said Dumbeldore.

What's gonna happen now?

**A/N Hello people of the world, 3 reviws for chapter 3! please!**

**That's an order! all aceepting your report. Bark bark roof roof!Everyone wants to be a caaaaaaaaaattt.**

**Let's get the party started my it looks like O Malley is back in his alley!-Scat Cat from the play **_**The Arsto Cats**_**.I'm in it!**

**saw21 my dog just made the word when he ran across the keybord! that's a creepy word.**

**I love this qoute.**

**Let's get the party started my friends because it looks like O Malley is back in his alley!-Scat cat**

**Who am I? Who am I?...boys...-O Malley**

**He's Aberham Delacy,Gebsa Gasy,Tomas O Malley The Alley Cat- Alley cats singing.**

**Come on Alley cats sing it!-Scat cat**

**I'm sorry I'm boring you with funny and cachy qoutes. Like I said 3 reviws! R&R?**


	3. In The Great Hall

**A/N hello!Good job! I like you all for reviwing!**

**It's Harry POV!**

Some people walked in the great hall **(A/N they eat there right?I forgot) **with Dumbeldore."Well, they must be muggles they are wearing muggle chothing."said Hermoine

"Bloody Hell! is that blood on their clothes?" said Ron a little bit loudy because a girl with dirty blonde hair with chocolate brown eyes stopped and turned to glare at was a pretty good glare that could scare a grown man.A little blonde girl that looked like a little Angel tugged on her sleeve and looked at girl that glared at Ron nodded at the little girl and they both conntuined to walk."I got the hat and the stool back out Dumbledore." said we allready did the sorting, and these kids looked to old to be sorted, and some looked way to young."Thank you,Kids of Hogwarts we have new must be sorted then we will tell you their age and year." "Woh,woh old man that's private infermatoin. Telling strangers who we are and our age."said the girl who glared at Ron."It's mighty oh right."said Dumbledore."OK,here's how it works I will call your name and you will sit on the stool to be sorted."

**Max POV**

So this old lady started calling our names.

"Maximum Ride."sounding condfuse by my name.I sat on the stool.'_wow what a history' _said a voice. Was it coming from the hat?I must be crazy.'_your not crazy I'm the sorting hat I will sort you in your house' 'Um,OK' 'where to put are a brave Griffindore,_**(how do you spell that? griffindore? that looks right lets have that one) ** _but you are a smart Ravenclaw,But you are a loyal Hufflepuff.'um I guess I'll be a Griffindore?' ' Ok you'll be a _GRIFFINDORE!" it said the last word of the tables with a lion on it cheered." there is no last name on here."said the Old Lady "He dosen't have a last name."I said "Oh,well come up then."said the Old Lady

**Fang's(Holy crap my nale fell off it's a real nale too)POV**

I got on the stool without talking. I could hear the whisping about by the girls.

"He's really cute isn't he?"

"He's really good looking like that tall guy with strawberry-blonde hair."

"Oh,I hope he isn't dateing that girl who has blood on her."

"Those two?Toghether? come _on_ Lavendor." "I heared that blondey." said Max glaring at the two girls.I could get so jealse.'_charmer eh?' _was that the hat? Oh, god._'do you think more that you speak?' 'yep.' 'where to put you hmmm.' 'Just put me with Max.' 'OK,Then if you say so.I will place you in _GRIFFENDORE!" the hat said for everyone to girls who were at the Griffendore giggled intell they stopped when Max glared at . This was going to be a glareful year right?

**Angel POV(beware creepyness)**

"Angel" said Proffesore Mcgonnagul or what Max calls her 'Old Lady' she was getting used to us not having last names and weird first names.I skipped to the of people was awwing at this.A lot of girls were thinking weired things about I sat down the hat said-'_Mind reader hmm you should be in Ravenclaw the smart house.' 'Ok,I am pretty smart.' 'OK,_RAVENCLAW!" He shouted.I skipped to the table with an Eagel on it.

**Gazzy POV**

"Gazzy..."said this Old Lady.I walked to the stool.I sat down when a voice said-

_'Hello, you are very, very loyal. I say _HUFFLEPUFF!"The hat said.I ran to the cheering tabel.

**Iggy POV**

After Max lead me to the a stool "Sit" she said.I sat." what are you doing?" A lady asked."He's blind if you haven't notice."Max snapped.I could hear girls gigling about me and Fnick.

"I hope I'll be dateing him by next month."

"But he's really cute,Maybe by Decmber."

"Ok,you have the tall dark one and I'll have him the one up there."

_'How many hybrys am I going to have tonight?' _said a voice. Was it the hat?_.'Just put me with Max and Fang.' 'OK,I say _GRIFFENDORE!"said the hat out and Fang lead me to the Griffendore tabel.

**Nudge POV**

ZOMG it's my turn! "Nudge...*sigh* come on" said this old,mad lookin Lady.I hopped to a voice was talking like,it was really cool,like-'_Talker aren't you?' 'yep are you a talking hat?' '..._HUFFELPUFF!"It shouted like,this is cool.I -lets say- runway walked to the tabel even do I was aware I had blood on me.I want some FAX!

A/N perfect place to stop! Nudge want's what Nudge will be the following:

Fax

Eggy

Hinny

Romonie

Nuna

The oringnel parings in both serises

OK,4 reviws for ch.4 the will be a quiz on ch.13 the award will be you summirze what you want for ch.14 if you awnser keep reading!-Lootmagoot R&R?


	4. BOO YOU SUCK GET OFF THE STAGE YO!

**A/N I just came back from play practice (It's may in my time) I'm tired,it's friday, tomarow is the play (Really? TWO WEEKS to practice?!) but...i been itching to wright.**

**Harry POV**

"Miss Ride is 14 in 4th with and .Miss Angel is 6 oh sorry, 7 in 3rd Nudge and Mr Ga-" said Dumbeldore but he got cut off by Malfroy **(A/N thats how you spell His name right?) **"Nugde what kind of name is that?And Maximum?My father will hear about this!" he said."Now you little-" started Max beated her to it."Hey dude,you make me stand up,you would never get up again." "Yeah because,some girl will hurt me."Max seemed mad after he said that."Are you crazy?You _must _ be crazy to call _the _Maximum Ride a _Girl._ said got up from the tabel,getting a few pulled out his wand and started to say a spell when Max _flipped _from tabel to with a fainal flip in the air she knoked the wand out of hes she puched him in the felled to the ground with a bloody nose."You made me ge up." she walked back to our tabel next to me."Woah." was all Ron could manged."Yeah,yeah." she said like it wasn't amazing."Like I was saying, Miss Nudge and in 1st year." said Dumbel there was angry shouts from the croud.

"She's 7! in 3rd year!"

"A 9 year old...in 1st year...insain.."

"Thats unfair!"

"Yeah,,it is unfair!"

"BOO!YOU SUCK! GET OFF THE STAGE YO!"**(A/N I addedthat today,8/21/21012 .I didn't update on .)**

"Let the feast begin!" said food appered on the and her family staired at the food like they hadn't food in began eating like that Ron!"Look,at Angel!Where is all that food going?" asked Hermine looking at Angel,at the Ravenclaw tabel."Good night,chop newcomers from amerca and Harry,Hermine,and Ron please meet me in my office." said Dumbeldore

**Max POV**

"Now I need you on a Misson." said the Headmaster."What kind sir?" said Harry right? "I need you all under a regurl school." "Oh,God I _hate _ there a month and it sucked."I said."It's in D.C" "Ah,that even worst!"One word:Lissa."Ah I didn't like Li-" started Angel intell I put my hand on her mouth."Don' . ' ." I said nodded her little head.I removed my hand.**(A/N Even do this is my verson of the fourth book of Maximum Ride,they knew Red Head Wonder and .) **

After a long plane ride**.**We are here in the left Ron in the safe house so he didn't blow are cover."First subject is Healft."I said.I looked inside the classroom and sat down."Hello class my name is-"

**You all hate me for the cliffhanger don't you?Well,everyone knows thats-**

**Qouts**

**Someone looking for a cat.-Alley cats**

**"Lets get the party started my friends, because it looks like O malley is back in his alley!"-Scat Cat.**

**"Help,I'm looking for a cat!"- the mouse (I don't know how to spell the name.)**

"**On the first song pull 'em by the ears and say 'WATCH ME!' doing her pep talk after every practice**

**"Omalley!" "Omalley" "O Malley" "Tomas!"-*In order* Slick cat,mad cat,hep cat,and wakey cat.**

**"On the last song pull 'em by the ears and say 'STILL WATCH ME!' her pep talk today May 4.**

**"Say Noplen if we are looking for that Bultler fellow why are we walking behind a bunch cats?"-Vinchy to Noplen (They dogs)**

**"How should I know?your in frount!" Nopplen replied to Vinchy.**

***at practice today.***

**Sindany:dude!**

**Me:I slipped and i said sorry already!**

**Mrs hiridge:Play the music!**

**so nothing funny happend...who wippes a floor when people are running as part of the play!?**

**And You know who it is.**


	5. Retarted Really?

A/N I just came back from my 30 min gave me free popcorn!Everyone has fur ears and I have paper ears!

30 mins later:I just came back from my _other _30 min gave me _more _free .Or Buttery and a little salty I should how I like it.

4 months later:Hehe.I'm IN THE FUTER!I wrote this 4 months ago,so,don't tell me it sucks,cause I already know that.

Max POV

"Hello class, my name is Dwyer **(A/N I don't care that i spelled her name wrong,nor if thats her last sucks.) **.I'm your healfh teacher." said ."Oh,[inter your chocie of swear word] nah,I'm stuck with _you _for a whole _year._" I said,mad."I'm out!" then I left to get some fresh air.

**Fang POV**

Wow.2 mins and Max is already upset about something.30 mins later Me,Hermine,and Iggy left for our break."Nick!your back!" said a girl running to me."I missed you soo much!" said Lissa."I thought you'll never come ,who is this?" she pointed to hermine." friend." I said.I could tell that she was upset."We are over." said Lissa turning around."What's she talking about?"I said."Well,you two must of dated before." said Hermine,matter factly."Um,I guess we're not anymore." I said,slightly happy."Um,Nick dear,do you mind telling Max she has detion for being desrespectful." said Bridit.

**Max POV**

Fang came outside on the feild and told me what said."WHAT!?" I said,outranged."You did hurt Bridgit's feelings." Fang said.

Wait.

Hold the phone.

Did he?

Just

say that?

You are going DOWN!

Bring it on brick wall!

"You didn' . . .Wonderful." I said."Here we go again with the nicknames, -head wonder and now ?" He said."Bye."I said and got up from the swings.

This is what we lines:_I must not act like an problem child. _140 times."Max."Please,please don't talk to my pleas didn't help."Uh,Max I have to ask you something." said ."About what?" I said."Well,about Fang." 's this going?"What about him?" "You are the closet person to him I belive?" Now I _really _don't know where's this going."Um,I guess so." I said slowly."Well.I like him a lot.I think he does ,can you help me make a dinner to tell I would just _love _if you gave us your bessing,when we get married." She said, blushing slightly,smilling a little."Heck, may not talk to that means no 'hi's or 'hello's.I don't want you around him." I said smiling a big smile."You may not tell me what to do,Maximum."Said ,her smile fadding."Yeah I and the Flock can just leave with The Golden Trio." I said in my I'm-the-leader-everyone-does-what-I-say-all-the-time voice."Well,I'm just going to have to give you a weeks worth of detoin I'm afried." Oh she thinks that _she_ has power?She has another thing coming."Do I look like I care?I think I'm going to leave,with the Flock and my bye ."So I just picked up my left.

Who does she think she is,anyway?

"Come on,guys we need to go."I said to everyone once we came home from .Who knew school went on for 6 _hours, _complete waste of time."I don't wanna go!"cried the Gasman." are kinda living like normal people Max."Angel yelled."And,we are on a mission for Dumbledore."Harry pointed out."I'm sorry Gazzy.I know Angel.I know that Harry,but,why are we on a mission?What's the point?"I said."The point is,your being sellfish!"Iggy yelled."Max,I'm normal now!I don't want to give that up because your upset about something retarted."Nudge said."_That's _retarted?Who do _you _think you are,to say when something _retarted?"_I yelled at her."Says the person who wanted to _cut her wings off._"

"Wings?"Harry,Hermine,and Ron ."Thanks Max,for telling them."Angle glared.I glared right back."i'm going to one interupt me-"

"-Inless there's a problem."Hermine finnished."That's right."I told her.I ran up to my room.

**A/N I can't belive that I forgot to finnish this chapter.I wrote it a loooooooooooong time ago.4 months.I don't own jack.**


End file.
